Once upon a Childhood
by DragonShifter
Summary: The events of the movie never happened in this story. Sarah meets Jareth In kindergarten. A better explianation in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. **

**DragonShifter: to me, underground characters are one age here and another in the underground. So Jareth and Sarah are only a few months apart in my story and Karen comes into the story when Sarah is about one year old and Sarah doesn't hate Karen. Toby is one his way when Sarah is Four and a Half. Sarah meets Jareth in Kindergarden this being a time when The Aboveground and the Underground are closely connected. The town Sarah lives in was built on one of the bridges that connect both worlds. **

**Chapter One:**

"Sarah, we have news for you. Please hold still"

"What you wanna tell me momma and papa?"

"You are going to have a new baby brother."

"Really. Yay." Sqeeled Sarah. She jumped up and down even more. "Sarah, Remember you need to be nice to him and you need to be quiet when he is at home."

"Okay." She said. Sarah was almost five. She couldn't wait to turn five because she would start kindergarten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. **

**DragonShifter: I Have decided that due to writers block on this story, I probably won't finish. If you have any ideas please let me know. I would appreciate that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. **

**DragonShifter: I Thank **Jessa L'Rynn ** for giving me some very helpful suggestions. It has given me in some direction.**

**Chapter Two:**

**In The Underground**

King Haajume was pacing his throne room. Nobody ever told him that high kings get nervous too. His wife, Queen Haether was giving birth to a son. Haajume hoped that he would be a good father. He had learned a lot from his father in law since his own father had left when he was only ten. That left him the man of the house and had to learn things from his mom and teachers. Since his mother had been the only child of the high king and queen, she couldn't go after him. Haajume heard a cry come echoing into the throne room. A healer apprentice came and bid him to follow her. He was lead into a room with healers running around cleaning up after the birth. "Come and see your son" Haajume "said Haether as she cradled His son. He walked over and she offered him his son to hold. " His name?"

"That is up to you my dear."

"Jareth. His name is Jareth." Haajume replied. "you also have a daughter." Said Haether. She held up her other arm and offering the little girl to Haajume. " Her name is Danielle."

"They are beautiful my dear."

" I know."

Four and a half years later

"Now Jareth, Danielle, I would like you to learn how to make yourselves look like human children."

"Why" Jareth and Danielle chourused. " Because you are going to go live with grandma and grandpa in the above and go to human school."

"Why" they chouroused again. " Children, You know where we send bad kids. Please cooperate with your dad."

"Yes mom" they said. For the next few months they learned to act like normal children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: Sorry it took me along while to post this chapter. I have been busy with college. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter Three:**

**In The Underground: A Month Later**

" But Daddy, We haven't learned what you wanted us to learn" Said Danielle as she and Jareth were rushed into their room to change into human clothes. " You have learned some of what I wanted to teach you my children." Haajume said. A few minutes later Jareth and Danielle were in their room at their grandparents house sleeping. " Thank you for taking them on such short notice." Haajume said to his wife's parents. "No problem. We suspected the war would escalate sooner or later." Said Esmerelda. "now go and help your wife." She said as she sat down on her rocking chair. She picked up her knitting and began to knit. Haajume shifted himself into his falcon shape and flew back into The Underground. He found Haether sitting up in bed reading. "You should be resting my love." Said Haajume. " I cannot sleep. I am worried I will never see them again."

" I know my love. I know it. I wish my half brother would just see sense."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: Sorry it took me along while to post this chapter. I have been busy with college. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter Four:**

Jareth and Danielle woke up to the smell of breakfast. "MMMM…. That smells good." Said Jareth as he got up to get a black t-shirt with wolf on it and cut off jean shorts. "I am going to the bathroom."

"Okay." Said Danielle as she picked out a grey t-shirt with a tiger on it and cut off jean shorts. "I'll get dressed in here, so knock when you come in."

"Okay." Jareth replied. He went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When he was done getting dressed he spiked his hair. His parents insisted he had his hair cut for kindergarten. When he was done he knocked on the door to the room he shared with his sister. "Come in." He went into the room. Danielle went into the bathroom. Jareth rolled a slightly lopsided and lumpy crystal ball. He hadn't perfected his crystal balls yet. He hoped he would see Sarah today. Grandma called Danielle and him down to breakfast. They went down and saw Grandma had made their favorite breakfast. Since they were twins, they had similar tastes. "Thank you for the French Toast Grandma" they both said as they ate. "Sarah is coming over for the day while her parents go to a doctors appointment."  
"Yay" said Jareth. His family and Sarah's family knew that he had a crush on Sarah. Jareth and Danielle heard chuckling coming from the pantry. A grey tabby cat came around the corner. It morphed into their grandpa. "Grandpa" they both shouted. They ran and gave him a hug. "What's this Esmeralda? Did we take in strays again" he said teasingly. "Grandpa it's us" said Jareth to his grandfather's comment. "You don't recognize us?" said Danielle. "Oh. My mistake, It's only my two owls." Replied Nanourak "now, you eat. Sarah is coming over in a half hour then we are going school shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: Sorry it took me along while to post this chapter. I have been busy with college. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter Five:**

Sarah was nervous around Jareth. She had a crush on him, not that anyone knew that. She also had a secret nobody knew about. When she had arrived at the Mareas house, she said hi in a shy manner to Jareth and everyone else she just waved. Jareth and Sarah's families were used to taking care of the three children, Karen and Robert knew Jareth's and Danielle's clothe sizes and vice versa with Esmeralda and Nanourak with Sarah. What the kids didn't know was that Robert and Karen were Haajume and Haether's best friends and were Fae themselves. Sarah didn't know her parents knew her secret. They just let her be with it. So the three kids grew up together. Esmeralda and Nanourak took the kids shopping. They knew of Sarah's secret too. They kept an eye on her just incase though. When they got home, Sarah said she had to go pee. A few minutes later Jareth found her sitting in the hall way looking at a crystal ball. It had an emerald tinge to it. "You know, I think the grown ups know I can do weird things. I had to get away so I wouldn't worry them. I can see things; I can usually tell when I am going to see something. I know you and Danni can do magic too. But I know Danni isn't as strong in magic as you. I don't know how well I can do it. You probably had more training than me." Jareth looked at her in shock. Nobody was supposed to know he and Danni could do magic. "What is that crystal for?"

"Well, I figured out how to make it so they don't know that I know things. They just suspect that I am not so strong in my magic."  
"Oh." Was all Jareth could say. He went and sat next to her. He had figured out what Sarah had about the cloaking. So he knew that nobody knew how powerful he was. Only Danielle knew, and he suspected now that Sarah knew how powerful he was. Danni knew because she was his twin. "Oh, Danni is powerful too. She is wiser than I am. But I helped her figure things out." They talked for a few more minutes. Danni came up to see what they were doing. She quickly picked up what they were talking about. They then planned on how to get the grown ups to talk about what they knew. They decided that they would use magic on the first day of kindergarten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far.**

**Chapter Six:**

Sarah, Jareth, and Danielle, or the three musketeers spent the next two weeks teaching each other what they knew about magic. It didn't take long for Sarah to get up to the same level with Jareth and Danielle. One day they heard their guardians talking about them. The grown ups were curious about the spike of magical activity in the area and were curious on why Jareth and Danielle were doing magic around Sarah. Robert and Karen were concerned about Sarah finding out about the Underground. That got the musketeers attention. Karen and Robert continued to say that they left the Underground and they didn't want their children to know about it. They said that they only allowed Jareth and Danielle to play with Sarah because they knew that they didn't know not to do magic around people. But if Jareth and Danielle continued to do magic around Sarah then they would have to leave town. They loved Jareth and Danielle and their family, but they just didn't want their children to have the Underground or magic to ruin their children's ability to discipline themselves. Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She stormed into the house and up to her parents with Jareth and Danielle following her. "Daddy, Mommy, I like Magic. I like Jareth and his family. I don't care if you don't want me to learn magic and about the Underground."

"Now you listen here Sarah, There is a war in the Underground. We left because of that and we want don't want you learning magic. It would ruin your lovely character." Robert said. "Robert" said Nanourak. He sat up and the air started to crackle around him. The air cracked around Esmeralda too. "I know that Haajume hurt your pride I also know that He is sorry for causing you harm. He is sorry for hurting both of you."

"Oh don't you try to preach to us. You never harmed us, so we let you near us. But your preaching won't work." Karen said. She stood up and latched arms with Robert. Sarah went to stand next to Esmeralda, and Nanourak. Jareth and Danielle stood next to her. She tugged at Esmeralda's sleeve. She whispered into her ear. Jareth, Danielle, and Nanourak gathered around Esmeralda and Sarah. Suddenly the huddle broke. Sarah stepped forth and Said "May it be that old man sea-foam cleave you ever more Robert and Karen" in fluent elfish. Robert and Karen felt a sharp pain in their backs. They blacked out. Sarah found herself holding a baby boy in her arms. "Child that was a good plan, however you were forgetting about your baby brother. I saved him from your curse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Five years later.**

"I wish the Goblins would take you away right now." Those words haunted Jareth as he ran the Labyrinth. If only he hadn't gotten mad at Sarah and Toby. He knew the Labyrinth was dangerous at night. He knew that his dad would want to see how well he figured out the Labyrinth. He knew that the Labyrinth was his mom's lands. At least Sarah and Toby were in good hands. He knew there was a gate into the city somewhere. He was trying to find the gate and avoid the trash people at the same time. "Finally" he said as he found the door. He made his way up to the front door and asked Ludo to let him in. "Prince Jareth In?" Ludo asked in his simple way. "Please friend Ludo." Ludo opened the gate. He walked around until he found the throne room. When he walked into the room and was bowled over by Sarah and Toby. His mom watched in amusement. When he noticed her, he straightened. "Mother" he bowed a low bow. Sarah curtsied and Toby copied Jareth. "My son, you are lucky the war has ended in the past month. Your grandparents and sister are on their way here." Jareth and Toby straightend as queen Haether said this. Sarah stood and walked to stand next to Jareth. "you will show your friends to the nursery please." She shooshed them out of the room and sat down on the throne. Jareth lead Sarah and Toby to the nursery. "I am sorry I wished you away."

"It's okay. We are sorry we threw mud at you."

"It's okay. I'll race you guys."

"Okay." Jareth started to run with Sarah and Toby in tow.

**Dragonshifter: ****Okay. I have hit writers block again with this story. I might need some help again. Please Help**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. Okay, by this time Danielle, Jareth, and Sarah are about nine and a half in the Aboveground. There are a few year age differences. Jareth and Danielle were about ten in Underground terms when they went Aboveground. When they came back to The Underground, They were about fourteen and a half if I did my math correctly. In my mind, for this story, Fae don't go through puberty until about the age of 17.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Once King Haajume arrived at the goblin castle, Jareth, Sarah, and Danielle were summoned to the throne room. Haajume hugged Jareth and Danielle. When he turned to look at Sarah, she bowed. "Why do you bow mademoiselle?"

"I am klutzy and very unbalanced sire."

"Oh. Well, please stand and turn around slowly please." Sarah turned slowly. Haajume could sense something about this girl. He switched to his other sight and saw that she had an earthy green brown aura. It was the same earthy green brown as….. He stumbled back and looked at Jareth then back at Sarah. He mentally told his wife he was okay and he needed to talk to her and her parents after dinner. "Come, let's go dine. He led his wife and daughter to the dining room. He needed to see how Jareth and Sarah reacted together. Jareth offered his arm to Sarah. She blushed as she took the arm. Haajume kept an eye on his son and Sarah.

_******** After Dinner ********_

"Esmeralda, Nanourak, Did you know about Jareth and Sarah being the prophesied ones who will save The Above and The Underground"

"No, but we had suspicions."

"I think that we should watch them closely. They are very important to The Underground. How far have they come in their studies?"

"They have come far. But Jareth and Sarah's Heart Beast have yet to show. Danielle's is a gazelle."

"Hmmmmm… This is troubling. Hopefully they will have begun to show signs by the time that they are tested."

_******** Ten Years Later ********_

"Today, you will go into your respective chamber to be tested. You will experience things in there that will help you to grow and to help you in the future. I wish you the best of luck." Nanourak said as he gave Jareth, Sarah, and Danielle each a hug. He had become their only teacher when they came to The Underground. They each turned to their respectful testing chamber and went in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. **

**Chapter Nine:**

When Danielle went into her chamber, she saw a bench covered with a blanket. She walked over to it and sat down. She waited for something to happen. While she waited, she looked at the blanket. The blanket had pictures covering it. The pictures were of her and an unfamiliar man. The man looked sort of like Ioan Grufford. There where children playing around them, but the children looked like Sarah and Jareth. The pictures began to move, she saw her and the man watched Sarah and Jareth's life play out. They went to a grave. The grave had her name on it. It said that Danielle had died from iron poisoning. Words appeared next to Jareth's head. The words read "why do we have to keep Danielle's secret."

"You know that mom and dad, grandma and grandpa couldn't take the truth of her loving Robert and Karen's new son. You know that they used their magic to make him older."

"Yah. I still can't believe that they had the nerve to call themselves your parents when you weren't even their blood child. I also can't believe they took Toby back. He doesn't know anything but The Underground."

"I know." The pictures stopped moving and the blanket disappeared. Danielle looked up and saw that her surroundings were that of the garden that She, Jareth, and Sarah played in before they came here. She saw the man from the blanket coming towards her. "This is what is to come if you are not mindful Robert and Karen's plan. You are the next seer of the land. I am your future husband. If you watch Robert and Karen, you can prevent Toby from being taken from The Underground and Me being their son. If you don't stop them, they will take Toby and Adopt me and use dark magic to make me their son. The door of Danielle's chamber opened. She stepped out and walked over to her grandfather. She bowed as she said "Master, I have reason to suspect Robert and Karen of treason."

"What reason have you to suspect them." Danielle explained to her grandfather what she had seen in her chamber. " I will have your grandmother keep an eye out on them. Lets wait to see if your brother and Sarah have anything further to say on the matter." They sat and waited for Sarah and Jareth to come out of their chambers.

_******** Sarah and Jareth's test ********_

Sarah walked into her chamber and saw a courtyard garden that had flowers everywhere. There was a pond in the middle of the garden. 'wow. This is beautiful.' She thought. She walked towards the pond and saw that it had lily pads growing in it. She then saw Jareth laying on his stomach running his had in the water. He looked so innocent laying there. She had to keep in mind that he was a month older than her. She quietly went and layed down next to him. "hello good sir." Jareth looked over at her. "I didn't know tests could be shared."

"Neither did I." Something caught her eye. She looked down at the pond. "Jareth look" He looked. They both saw Karen and Robert trying to get Toby to do dark magic. "Son, you do this magic or you will never see the light of day again."

"you are not my daddy, and you are most definiatly not my mommy" said Toby trying to push away from Robert and Karen. "yes we are. Now do as you are told."

"No. Leave me alone." Toby threw a granite ball at Robert and Karen and ran away from them as fast as he could. The image faded away. It then showed them all the Fae and magical creatures being forced into The Underground. When the pond was done showing them what was to be seen, Sarah started to cry. She tried to get up but couldn't. "There there." Jareth said as he comforted her. He hated to see her cry. It made him want to cry too. Their friendship had strengthend over the years. "Sarah, don't cry. You know it makes me cry to."

"I can't stop."

"we can fix all the problems. I know we can."

"really."

"really." He said to her as he hugged her. " Sarah, can I tell you something?"

"sure, anything."

"I Love You."

"You do. That's funny, I love you too." Sarah and Jareth looked into each others eyes. Jareth shyly gave Sarah a kiss. As he pulled away, Sarah put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him back and kissed him. Their chamber doors opened up and Danielle saw them kissing. " awwwwww." She said. They pulled apart startled. They then gave Danielle the worst stares she ever got. They came out and told Danielle and Nanourak what they saw in the pond. They then went in to the castle to futher their making out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. **

**Chapter Ten:**

_******** A few years later ********_

"It is time."

"For what your highness"

"Sarah, I need you and my son to help fix the rift between The Above and The Underground."

"What if I do not want to help? Maybe I am not the girl from the prophesy. Jareth is the boy from the prophesy. I know he is I have seen his powers. His soul beast has shown it self. It is a barn owl. I known the boy of the prophesy is supposed to have a barn owl for his soul beast. I also know that the girl is supposed to have a tiger as her soul beast. My soul beast hasn't shown it's self. If I were the girl, don't you think I would have shown signs of having a soul beast and having the power of the girl in the prophesy."

"You have though"

"Ok. What signs have I shown?"

"Well um…. Um…"

"See. Even you aren't sure about me being the girl."

"SARAH"

"I have to go tell your son that he is to get ready to save the world. Hey Haajume"

"What Sarah."

"Maybe I am not meant to be with Jareth either. Maybe a descendant of mine is supposed to be the girl in the prophesy."

"You think so."

"I am positive. Maybe I am one of those Fae that doesn't have a soul beast. Maybe I should go above and start a family. I love Jareth, but I don't think I am his perfect match."

"Maybe this is the way, what you and my children saw in your tests will be prevented. Since Toby and You are not related, maybe you could go up together and start a family."

"Send Toby up after dinner. Please help Jareth understand this plan. I know he is going to want to come after me. Please restrain him, and tell him this 'Someday they won't let you, now you must agree the times they are a-telling, and the changing isn't free you've read it in the tea leaves, and the tracks are on TV beware the savage jaw of 1984' he will understand. I know he will. Please send Toby back to 1970. That is where I will be. Also you are going to have to implant in our minds false memories of us growing up in The Aboveground and falling in love. We are to remember our names are Linda and James."

"Why the memories and why 1970?"

"Because that is the year Jareth's match is to be conceived. But make sure I have a fascination with fantasy. Make sure you put this book where I can find it. I will be fascinated with it and give it to my daughter." Sarah pulled out a small leather book. It was red and had a gold title. "How do you know these things?"

"Do you forget Haajume that I have the gift of seeing the future. That is how I know that Jareth and I aren't meant to be. That is also how I know that I am not the girl from the prophesy. At least I don't think I am meant to be. My daughter, Jareth's perfect match will be like me in some respects. But she will be smarter and much lovelier than me. I will miss you guys." Sarah turned on the spot and disappeared. Jareth came in looking frantic. "Dad have you seen Sarah?"

"No. But she left this note for you." Haajume summoned a paper with the words Sarah told him to tell Jareth. Jareth looked at the paper and tried to go to Aboveground. Haajume grabbed him and held him still. Jareth cried as his father lead him to his mother. He told Haether he would explain later about Jareth's condition. He walked out of the room and went to find Toby. He quietly explained the situation and Toby agreed to go Aboveground with Sarah. Haajume gave Toby a crystal that would make them forget their lives and install the false memories Sarah mentioned. As Toby disappeared, he started to cry and went to The Escher room. Haether found him in the center of the room crying. He told her what had happened and cried some more. "Dear, I know you saw them as your own children, but think about it, they will have a daughter. I bet she will be beautiful. She will be a good granddaughter. You can send her presents, and from my understanding, before she left, she gave you a book to put in her path to give to her daughter. Just say that it is from her great grandpa, you."

"Hmmm, you just maybe on something Dearest"


	12. Chapter 12

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. **

**Chapter Eleven:**

_******** Sixteen years later in The Aboveground ********_

"I need all of you." Did Jareth not understand that 'all of you' meant him to. Now that she thought about what he was saying before she was sent home via that bubble, she realized that he was saying he loved her. Her mom and her dad where away at a party. That left her with Toby. She was brushing her hair at her vanity thinking about her run in The Labyrinth when she saw Jareth in his owl form perch on her bed in her mirror. " you came"

"Of course I came" He said as he poofed into his human form. " I love you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Why would I lie to you."

"I don't know. Rough life I guess."

" Hey Sarah, May I court you?"

"I dunno. My mom and dad may not like that idea."

"maybe if you lived with your grandpa."

" maybe. I will talk to my parents about it."

"okay. Until then." Jareth disappeared. The next day Sarah was feeding Toby his food when Linda and James came in. " Hey Mom, Dad, may I go live with grandpa Hamish (Haajume)?"

"why do you want to go live with him Sarah?"

"well, I thought that it might help you with me gone. I know that you like to go hang out with your friends on the weekends, but I thought that since, I am sixteen today, and I need time to grow up and need more grown up experiences, I thought it would be nice to live with grandpa Hamish."

"Okay. We will allow you to go get your experiences. But, If we feel that Grandpa Hamish is getting over his head with you, we have the right to bring you home."

"Okay. Thank you, I will go pack."

"Okay, we will call your grandpa to make the arrangements."

"Thank you. I love you guys" Sarah gave them both a hug. She ran upstairs to pack. She found Jareth in her room. They packed her stuff into her suitcases. A week later, Sarah was on a plane to Ireland. When she landed, she saw her grandpa. She had only seen pictures of him. He looked sort of like a older Jareth. Sarah walked up to him and gave him a hug. Jareth had explained that Hamish was his dad and wasn't really her biological grandpa. She didn't care that he wasn't biologically realated to her. He had sent her things that helped or entertained her. Jareth also told her that Hamish wasn't his real name. It was Haajume. Haajume talked to her about her life and told her interesting stories as they drove to his home. Sarah felt the magic before they reached the Victorian house. She began to feel nauseous and told Haajume. He told her walk slowly to the house. She did and only went a few steps. She collapsed, Haajume rushed to her and carried her into the house. He set her down on her new bed and called Haether. Haether made sure Sarah was in comfortable sleep clothing and put a blanket over Sarah. A few hours later Sarah awoke with a start. "Calm down child." Said Haether. "why did I collapse."

"You collapsed because your Fae blood was introduced to magic for the first time."

"Fae blood"

" yes dear. Fae blood." Sarah looked at her hands. She didn't know what to say. "I am still tired. If Jareth comes by, please tell him that I am okay with him courting me if you and Grandpa say it is okay." Sarah then went back to sleep. Sarah had been asleep for an hour when Jareth appeared next to her bed. He noticed his mother knitting in her chair. "Mother, Is she well?"

"yes. She says it is okay if you court her if your father and I are agreeable with it. We are fine with it, provided that you don't overdo it." When Jareth heard what his mom had said he had to go outside to whoop. When Sarah woke up, they had dinner and started her training in the magical arts and Fae society. It took five aboveground years for her to learn. Finally the day came for Sarah to take her test. In her test, she saw that all she had to do to join the above and the underground, was to accept Jareth's hand in marriage. She also had to reawaken her mother and father to their trueselves. That would be hard, but she would do it. On her nineteenth birthday, she flew back to her hometown. Jareth flew back with her. There, at the gate were her parents and a very hyper Toby. They went to the house to drop of the luggage and then went out to eat. Sarah and Jareth had figured that they needed to combine their magic to alert Sarah's parents to their trueselves. They joined hands and made a green brown crystal and put it in the parent's room. The next morning Linda came out of her room and knocked on Sarah's door. Sarah answered it. "Oh my, You are even more beautiful than I thought." She said as she hugged Sarah. "Mom. Sarah…"

"oh don't call me that. That is your name now. Jareth came up the stairs and saw Mother and daughter. "there you are Jareth. Are you ready to go home?"

" Yes I am Linda."


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Upon a Childhood**

**I do not own any Labyrinth Characters. All Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson. King Haajume, Queen Haether, and Danielle are mine.**

**DragonShifter: please tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. **

**Chapter Twelve:**

_******** Sarah and Jareth's wedding day ********_

"But mom I don't like the veil" Sarah was getting the finishing touches done before the wedding march. "Oh very well, you don't have to wear it. But you are going to have to deal with the train. "Okay." Sarah went to where she was to wait for the wedding march to begin. It took three hours for Jareth and Sarah to get married. The reception was short on the account that everyone was tired. Jareth led Sarah to their room. Sarah went into the bathroom to take a bath. Jareth came into the room. When he came into the bathroom, he saw Sarah in the tub, with her eyes closed. He got into the tub to and instantly started to relax. "What did you do to the water love?"

"Oh I imbued it with some calming magic. We need it after all of the years of who knows what. You need it especially, dealing with all the bad things over the years."

"True. But at least I have you now." Jareth kissed Sarah on the head and continued to relax.  
Sarah and Jareth ruled many millennia until they decided it was time to let their son, Jack, take over with the throne. They disappeared after Jack's coronation, to never be heard from ever again. Some say that they went to earth to live out their lives. But others say that they went somewhere to die peacefully. The world will never know, but they left The Underground and The Aboveground with the memory of their happy reign. Fin


End file.
